Unreal
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry, she becomes the older sister of Luffy. Crossdressing and mistaken gender. And will later return to the Wizardry World to compete in a tournament with her crew. Will not be in Luffy's crew, has her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Unreal**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hello, I am Kai, and I was just taken in by some marine named Garp and he is taking me to live with his two grandsons. I have nowhere else to go and the marines found me on a pirate ship that just recently raided the town I was living in at the local dojo. Luckily, the pirates let me keep my sword, but I was angry at them when I said that it was mine, they thought it was funny that a little girl like me was acting like a boy. It was given to me a couple of weeks ago by a man with yellow/golden eyes. He never gave his name when he gave me it. It was the sword (the sword is the exact copy of Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpaku-to. The reason is because that I always loved that Zanpaku-to.) That I was staring at the day before. According to Master, the man with yellow/golden eyes is the swordsman that will soon become the world's best swordsman and that he must have seen something special about me if he bought and gave that sword. I will make him proud if that is the last thing that I would do. And here is the rest of my story.

"But she is a girl and girls have cooties," A little boy cried out when Mr. Garp introduced the little girl as the boy's new big sister.

"I don't have cooties, baka," Kai snapped at the little boy.

"Be nice to your new sister, Luffy. You two are now family, so get used to it." Garp said as he punched Luffy in the head.

Kai sweat dropped at the sight of the two of them fighting and yelling at each other like little boys. Having enough of it, she planted her fists on both of their heads, sending their faces to the ground.

"What was that for, granddaughter?" Garp asked as he rubbed the bump on top of his head.

"You two were acting like little kids with your fighting," Kai replied. "And it's wrong to punch your grandson on the head for just saying what he thinks."

Kai looked at Luffy to see that he was watching her with stars in his eyes; she sighed and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You hit grandpa. I never did that, I like you. What's your name? What is your favorite food? How old are you?" Luffy would keep on going on with the questions if Kai didn't put her hand over his mouth, so she could answer the ones that he did ask.

"My name's Kai. My favorite food is chocolate. And I am seven years old." Kai answered his questions.

"I'm Luffy, I love meat, and I'm five years old," Luffy told her.

"It is nice to meet you, Luffy. I believe with you as a younger brother, my life will never be boring I believe," Kai said as Luffy beamed up at her. He was really cute when he looks like that.

**(Scene Break)**

It had been two years since Kai and Luffy met and became siblings. Since then, anyone who moved where they lived or was just traveling through, would believe that the two children were from the same parents who ever they are. This day in Windmill Village was as normal as it can get with Luffy running around and causing trouble as usual with Kai chasing after him, trying to keep him out of trouble. A lot of changes happened in two years, like Kai ate a devil fruit that gave her control over gravity and in turn allows her to catch her brother easier than before, by using gravity to pull him away from dangerous things or whenever he was about to do something stupid, again. It was a tiring job, but she would never trade it for anything that the world has to offer. They did not know that today was going to change the rest of their lives forever.

"PIRATES AT THE DOCK!" Some of the people shouted.

Luffy was no where in sight, Kai was panicking as she thought back to the day that pirates came and destroyed her town and her dojo. Running towards the docks while looking for Luffy in case he was not at the docks yet, but it seemed that he was already at the docks. When she arrived she saw Luffy behind Makino as the Mayor talked to the pirates and their captain. So she decided to join Luffy and Makino and see what's going on.

"We don't have much, we are not worth raiding," The Mayor was about to say more when the captain interrupted him.

"Oh no, we are not here to raid this town, we are not that type of people, but we are going to make this place our headquarters for the next year. Don't worry, we will pay for anything that we buy or damage. Now do you have a tavern here?" The captain asked.

"I own a tavern, sir," Makino spoke up, gaining the pirates' attention to her and the two children who were watching them with curiosity.

The captain laughed and said, "No need to call me 'sir', ma'am, name's Shanks. And who are these little ones?"

"I'm Luffy and this is my older sister Kai," Luffy said.

"It's nice to meet pirates that don't just destroy everything in sight," Kai said as they walked with Shanks to Makino's tavern.

"Name's Ben Beckmen and what do mean by that?" A man with long black/grayish hair that was tied up in a pony tail asked.

Kai suddenly looked sad as she told them what happened to her before she became Luffy's older sister and began living here in Windmill Village. When she was finished, she had tears running down her face as she remembered her former Master and her friends that were in the same dojo as her. Shanks and his crew knew that talking about her past took a lot out of her, but they were just happy that she was willing to give them a chance to prove to her that not all pirates are heartless bastards.

"We are sorry for your loss, but we are going to prove to you that not all pirates do that," Shanks told her. That made her smile.

**(Scene Break) **

During the first few months that Shanks and his crew was there, they learned a lot of things about the two children like how Luffy is a magnet for all sorts of trouble no matter how big or small the trouble may seem, but also he made up for the trouble with his cuteness and luck. And also they learned that Kai, even she was just two years older, always seemed to try and keep Luffy out of trouble, and that she always to carry around a sword that Shanks recognizes from what his friend, 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk, told him. So this was the child that his friend bought a sword for. But was one little mistake that Mihawk made, Mihawk told him that he bought the sword for a little boy that was staring at it, but not a little girl. Oh well, he is not going to tell Mihawk that he bought it for a girl instead, he can find that out for him self.

So he told her about his friend, Mihawk, and how he was the one who bought her that sword, but that Mihawk thought that he was buying it for a little boy instead of a little girl. Boy, did that get her blood boiling with rage, if Mihawk knew that she was a girl, he would not have bought the sword for her.

"You know what, Shanks, no matter how old I am, I am going to have people believe that I am a boy, so they won't look down on me for being a girl," Kai told him when he said that. Boy, Shanks and the others are in for a shock soon.

**(Scene Break)**

The next morning, when everyone was waking up from the party the night before. The door opened and Luffy and Kai both walked in. Shanks and Ben noticed a few changes that Kai did to herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" Shanks yelled as he had crocodile tears running down his face. Kai's hair was short, cut uneven and defying gravity. It used to long, smooth, and well kept and it made her look like a little angel.

"Luffy cut my hair, so I can look like a boy instead of a girl." Kai told him while Luffy was laughing so hard at their reactions at what his sister did to herself that he was rolling around on the floor.

"When I told you that, I did not mean 'go cut your beautiful hair and start looking like a boy'. No I did not mean that. Your beautiful hair." Shanks began to mourn for her hair. Ben just chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

Shanks has taken a great liking to the young girl, when he caught her practicing with her sword a couple of weeks back. And whenever he was not drunk, he would either help her or give her some tips on how to fight with it without hurting herself. And he even began showing her some of his moves with his sword, so according to Shanks, Kai began copying his moves and ripping him off. Secretly, Shanks was very proud of her like a parent or a big older brother would be. But there was one thing that Shanks and Ben were both curious about, and that was because sometimes, they would see objects floating around her. So they believe that she must have eaten a devil fruit at some point in her life that causes things to float.

"Grow back your hair, please, I'm begging you. You look better with longer hair, please, Kai, please," Shanks was begging her like a little kid trying to get ice cream from his mother just before lunch or in the middle of the afternoon.

"I like it short, you should keep it short, sis," Luffy cheerfully told them.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING, LUFFY!" Shanks shouted at him while his crew was laughing in the background. Its going to a long day.

**AN: I hope that you like this. It just popped in my head. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It has been six months since Shanks and his crew first arrived and began to stay at Windmill Village. And during those six months, a lot of things happened, like Kai cutting her long hair and began looking like a boy. One of the times that Shanks and his crew was gone, Grandpa Garp showed up and nearly got a heart attack when he saw his precious granddaughter going around and looking like a boy instead of a girl.

Looking down at Kai, Garp asked sternly, "Explained why you decided to cut your hair and start looking like a boy. I want an answer now."

Kai looked him in the eye and replied, "I heard that when a woman tries to become a swordswoman, they are often looked down upon as weak and stupid. So instead, I decided to dress and look like a boy, so people won't look down on me when I want to fight with a sword."

Kai was secretly relieved when she made Luffy promise her that whenever Garp comes around that they do not ever mention to him that Shanks was staying in the village. At first, Luffy was protesting against that, but he stopped and agreed with her when she had mention that grandfather was a marine and as a marine, his main enemy was pirates. And if he hears that Shanks was around the village, grandfather will probably take them away and they may never see Shanks again and that grandpa will make sure that they would never become pirates and force them to become marine or in her case marry one.

She saw Garp thinking what she just said to him and replied, "Ah, now I get it. You don't the men in the marines to look down at you for being a girl, isn't that right?"

"That is one way of looking at it," Kai answered him. Garp did not noticed that she did not say yes to becoming a marine, because she did not wanted to held to what she says.

Suddenly, Garp got a silly grin on his face, as he said this to himself, "I can see it now. My granddaughter, the first female Fleet Admiral. Can't wait to see their faces when everyone finds out that their new Fleet Admiral is a woman."

Thankfully, he was so filled with joy, that he did not put Luffy and her through what he called training. Both Luffy and Kai called it torture from hell. But they were just glad that there was no training this time that grandpa visited them.

Finally, after grandpa and his marine ship left the village, Mayor came up to Kai and said to her, "I heard from Garp this afternoon that you are going to be the first female Fleet Admiral in history."

Kai and Luffy laughed as Kai told him, "I just told him my reason for looking like a boy. Its his fault that his mind jumped to that conclusion. And for the record, I never did say yes to that. I just said, 'that was one way of looking at it', but I never did agree to that though."

Mayor shook his head and said, "Both you and Luffy are going to be the disgrace of this village. I just know it."

**(Scene Break)**

Shanks and his crew were heading back to their headquarters when Mihawk jumped on board the ship. Shanks sighed and asked, "What are you doing here, Mihawk?"

Mihawk shrugged and replied, "I was just bored and I saw your ship, so I decided to come and see what was happening. And also to find out if your first mate, Beckman got a girlfriend yet."

Ben palmed face as he muttered, "Why must he be so interested in my love life?"

Shanks felt sorry for his first mate as recently Mihawk has taken interest in his love life or the lack of it. The only way to get him to stop is to say that Ben does have a girlfriend. Suddenly, an idea hit him as Shanks started to smile like a mad man and he said to Mihawk, "You know, Mihawk, Ben here does have a girlfriend."

Shanks' crew had their jaws on the ground as their eyes popped out of their skull. There was a rumor going around that because Ben never slept with a woman that he was really gay, but that was not true. The reason for that was, the women that he sees wasn't what he likes.

Mihawk raises a eyebrow and asks, "Oh, what's her name then?"

Shanks' smile got even bigger than before as he said, "Her name is Kai. I know that she is a bit young for Ben here, but it was love at first sight."

_Ben Beckman is dating little Kai!_ The thought was going through everyone's head. Mihawk turns to Ben and asks, "Is this true?"

Ben just nodded dumbly, before walking away to light another cigarette. Shanks then asked in curiosity, "So how is your search for the boy going?"

Mihawk just sighed and said, "Not good. I found out that his village was totally destroyed and the marines got to the pirates that did it. So there is no way to find him now. But I did hear that he was the only survivor on that island and that some marine adopted him. So far I got no leads yet."

Shanks patted his friend on the back and said, "Well, I wish you luck in tracking the boy down. He must have showed some promise with the blade, for you to put this much effort into finding him."

Mihawk shrugs before he got up to leave. Once, he had left, Shanks turned around to find that he was face to face with his first mate, Ben. Shanks chuckled nervously as he said, "Hi there, Ben. What can I do for you?"

"Why did you tell Mihawk that my girlfriend was Kai? She is just a kid and I am a full grown man," Ben asked his captain.

"I just wanted Mihawk to stop bugging you about your love life by telling him that you got a girlfriend. And Kai was the first name that just popped into my head at the time," Shanks told him.

Ben sighed and said, "You know that Mihawk does not like to lie to like that. You know what will happen when he finds out that it was false. He will never forget this, you know."

Shanks paled at the thought, before saying, "You will never know it might work out in the end. Maybe Kai has a crush on you or something like that. Don't worry about it. Now, set sail to Windmill Village."

"Aye, aye captain." With that everyone got back to their jobs. Not knowing that Kai did something else to herself that is going to cause some heart attacks among the crew.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hey, Kai, Shanks and the others are back," Luffy screamed out to his sister. Personally, he thinks that his older sister was so cool, because about two days ago, she came around after disappearing for a couple of hours, with three silver piercings just above each eyebrow. For a total of six. Gave both the Mayor and Makino heart attacks, but soon scolded her for doing something like that.

"Coming, Luffy," Kai opened the door and raced out to greet Shanks and his crew. "I can't wait to show them what I did."

"I just want to see their reactions to them," Luffy snickered at the memory of when Kai first appeared with them in.

Just they arrived at the docks just as Shanks and the others were getting off of their ship, _Red Force_. Shanks took one look at her and yelled, "WHAT IS WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT?"

Luffy and Kai saw that several of the crew was holding their hearts in shock. Kai shrugged and said, "I don't know, I guess I just got bored."

Shanks shook his head in disbelief. Lucky Roo took this time to ask Kai something, "Hey, Kai, why didn't you tell us that you were dating our Ben?"

"WHAT?" Kai screamed.

**(Scene Break)**

Luffy was staring at his sister with worry. He did not know what was wrong, but he knew enough to know that Shanks has done something very stupid and it involves his sister.

"So you better not cheat on Ben," Lucky Roo laughs.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this story. I have no excuse. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did but sadly I don't.

Soon the news that Shanks lied to a friend of his about Ben Beckman dating Kai was all over the little town and nearly everyone found that to be funny. When Lucky Roo first asked Kai that question with Makino around, they all learned that Makino can be very scary when she wants to be.

FLASHBACK

Shanks shook his head in disbelief. Lucky Roo took this time to ask Kai something, "Hey, Kai, why didn't you tell us that you were dating our Ben?"

"WHAT?" Kai screamed. Luffy stopped laughing to look at his older sister and then at Ben.

"Ben Beckman," Makino said in a calm voice from behind the children.

Both Luffy and Kai turned around to see Makino standing behind them and they slowly backed away from the woman and hid behind Yasopp and they peeked out from behind his legs to look at Makino. The said woman was glaring at poor Ben who was literally shaking where he stood. Everyone could see that dark aura surrounding Makino and her face got this look that basically said that she wanted answers or she will torture and kill him slowly and painfully.

Makino then asked slowly, "What is this that I hear about you dating little Kai?"

Before Ben could say anything, Shanks popped in between them with a look that said 'I will probably die because of this, but I must save my first mate' and said, "I believe this is my fault, Makino."

Makino turned to face Shanks and said in a calm yet threatening voice, "Oh, then all means, do explain."

Shanks scratched the back of his neck as he explained what happened when they were out at sea, when Mihawk came aboard and how Mihawk likes to make fun of poor, poor Ben about his lack of a love life, how he, Shanks, stepped in to defend his first mate and used the first name that came to his mind and that was Kai's name and how terrible for him and his crew if Mihawk found out about the truth.

In the end, Makino forgave them all, but still threatened Ben if he ever hurt Kai at all. But they all agree to never get Makino angry ever again as they really love to live.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai carefully got into the same bed as Luffy as she kept having the same nightmares of a green light, an very old man pointed a stick at her with a younger man that looked to be part bat in the background with a gleeful look on his face, and then two people, a man and a woman, looking at her with a sad look on their faces and they said that they were so very sorry about everything that happened to her and they hope to see her some day. Kai hated those dreams and nightmares, but thankfully she found a way to keep them away at night and that was to sleep in the same bed as Luffy. It helped a lot. She always had those dreams; it was usually Master that helped her to keep them away and for her to get a good night sleep. After death of her Master and her arrival at Windmill Village, a few months of not getting enough sleep, she fell asleep one night, before Luffy went to bed himself and began to have nightmares, tossing and turning in her bed. Luffy found out about the nightmares, he tried to wake her up, but that was hopeless, finally Luffy climbed into her bed and suddenly she stopped having her nightmares. So ever since then, they have slept in the same bed. The village knew about her nightmares, so they let them be.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a week since, Kai became Ben's pretend 'girlfriend' and she was still being asked if she cheated on him with anyone else. Today was going normal as possible, Kai chasing after Luffy, making sure that he stays out of trouble, visiting with Shanks and getting him to train her and among other things. But today was going to be different as in the distance, there was a small boat with a creepy green glow surrounding it and sitting in it was a man with a huge sword on his back.

'Hawk-eye' Mihawk was here at Windmill Village for two reasons, first reason was to visit Shanks and ask for a duel and the second reason was to look for that boy that he met years ago.

As soon as he reached the dock, he secured his boat to the dock and made his way to the local tavern where the laughter. As he was making his way towards it, a group of bandits that just entered the village, recognized who he was and took off as they wanted to live.

When he entered the tavern, everyone became silent and watched him like a hawk (no pun intended). Right there on a seat next to a little boy was the boy that he was looking for the last couple of years. He turned to Shanks and said in a calm voice, "Why did you not tell me that the boy that I was looking for was right here beside you, Shanks?"

Shanks was acting as cool as possible and was trying not to break out in cold sweat, answered, "Well, you said that you were looking for a boy, not a girl, Mihawk."

Mihawk walked over to the child as he did not believe a single word that came out of Shanks' mouth. He asked, "What is your name, child?"

Kai looked at the man who bought her, her sword and answered, "Name's Kai and Shanks was right for once…"

"HEY!" Shanks yelled as the crew and Makino laughed at his expense.

"…and I am a girl." Mihawk looked at the child before him. It did not really matter to him whether the child was a boy or a girl, but as long as they can fight with a blade that is fine with him. Then he remembered something that happened not too long ago.

He turned to face Ben Beckman to glare at the man and said, "I will demand that you stay away from Kai as I did not know that you were into little girls."

Ben chuckled and replied, "I'm not. Shanks told you her name, so you would stop bugging me about my lack of a love life. So don't blame me, but if you want someone to blame, blame Shanks."

"Oh, I will be having a few words with him, right now," Mihawk said as he dragged Shanks outside with him. "Shanks, I want to talk to you about you trying to ruin Kai's innocence with that little stunt that you pulled."

Soon, the two men were out of sight. Kai turned to Lucky Roo and asked, "What's Mihawk going to do to Shanks?"

"He's probably going to beat Shanks into the ground," Lucky Roo answered. Before long the party was back on. They told Luffy who admired Shanks a lot, that Shanks will be still alive after Mihawk was done with him and not to worry.

Not even five minutes later, girl like screams started coming from where Shanks and Mihawk were. Kai and Luffy were slightly worried, but on the other hand, they just got the best blackmail material ever. Shanks can scream like a five year old girl.

**Omake**

The group of bandits just entered the forest/jungle after seeing Mihawk in the village. One of them was about to say something when a group of monster sized tigers pounced and began having them for dinner. Their screams for help were drowned out by the screams that were coming from Shanks as Mihawk was talking to him.

**AN: I hope that you all like it a lot. As you probably noticed that the group of bandits was the same ones that was the cause of Shanks losing his arm. Please review and tell what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a whole lot to us authors who write these stories for those like you to read. Getting reviews does encourages us to wrote more chapters.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

It has been several days since 'Hawk –eye' Mihawk first arrived at Windmill Village and so far it has been calm and most of the time, peaceful. During this time, Mihawk has either been training Kai in the art of swords, or hanging out in the tavern flirting with Makino, who just smiles and goes on with her day. That had earned Mihawk's respect for most women would turn to piles of goo at the sight of him.

Right now, Luffy, Kai, and some of Shanks' crew were sitting on the side of a clearing watching Mihawk and Shanks duel. It was very loud whenever their blades would connect. Kai was dividing her attention between the duel and Luffy as he ate a devil fruit himself that allows him to turn into rubber.

Flashback 

Mihawk dragged Shanks back into the bar, bloody and covered with bruises and moaning in pain. Mihawk just dumped him a bar stool by the counter and was about to order some wine and flirt with the pretty woman who runs the place. Mihawk had to admit that she was the first woman that he ever saw with green hair that was not from Fishman Island. 

'There must be some mermaid blood running through her veins,' Mihawk thought to himself as he studied the woman.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Mihawk jumped slightly when Shanks suddenly shouted. Looking at Shanks, he was holding a small wooden chest that was empty.

Suddenly, there was a swallowing noise and everyone was silent as they turned around and saw Luffy make a horrible looking expression.

Kai walked up to Luffy and asked curiously even though she knew the answer, but she just wanted to make sure about what happened, "Luffy, did you eat something like a weird looking fruit from that wooden chest?"

Luffy's face took on an innocent expression mixed with another expression that said 'did I do something wrong' and said, "Yes, but it was terrible tasting. Why? Was there something wrong with it?"

Kai sighed tiredly and sat down at the closest table and laid her head down, while mentally asking what ever god or entity out there what she had desired to go through this. All at the same time, Shanks was freaking out and was explaining what Luffy had just had. Causing Luffy to panic as well when he found out that he could never be able to swim.

End of Flashback

Kai watched carefully how Shanks and Mihawk began using Haki during the battle. Mihawk had shown her Haki and how he uses it in battle or whenever his nap was interrupted by some foolish pirate and their crew. Mihawk was very surprised that Kai began showing that she could use Haki as well. He has a feeling that she would be one of the most powerful Haki users to ever sail the Blues.

**(Scene Break)**

Kai was out and about the market place to get a few things for Makino, when she heard some of the sailors that was able to make to their docks without the local Sea King attacking them, talking about something that they just heard.

"Did you hear that someone had spotted _'The Shinigami' _somewhere in the East Blue?" Sailor 1 asked another fellow merchant from another ship.

"What? That thing is in East Blue, now?" Sailor 2 asked fearfully. Suddenly they noticed Kai standing there watching them, and listening in on their conversation. So they walked off.

After she purchased the things that Makino needed, Kai made her way to the bar. After handing things off to Makino, Kai walked up to Shanks and asked, "Shanks, can you explain something to me, please?"

Shanks suddenly looked fearful, thinking that Kai was going to ask him about the birds and the bees. Apparently, he was not the only one thinking that as the others slowly began to move away from him, while giving him looks of pity.

"Sure," Shanks said carefully.

"What is '_The Shinigami'_?" Kai asked curiously as she hoped that Shanks can tell her about it.

Shanks blinked as he did not expect her to ask about that. Mihawk was wondering where she had heard that, so he asked, "Where did you hear that name?"

"A couple of the merchants down in the market place were talking about it and they said it was spotted in the East Blue, not too long ago," Kai answered, while not knowing what she just said.

Mihawk and Shanks exchanged wary looks, while the crew looked worried about the recent news. Ben decided to step up and tell her and Luffy, who stopped eating when he caught the worried expressions on the crews' faces, "It's a ship that has been around these seas for a long time. Before Gol D. Roger was ever born."

Kai and Luffy were now sitting in front of Ben on the floor, listening like never before.

"Almost everyone believes that _'The Shinigami' _is a haunted ship. But there are rumors floating around in the seas and the Grand Line and the New World about that ship. The figure head of _'The Shinigami' _is of a skeleton wearing a dress, with folded hands, and angel wings coming from its back. That ship, some say, is alive and is looking for the perfect person to be its Captain and gather a crew like no other."

"The Shinigami is a ship of mystery. Some sailors had witnessed it diving into the seas like it was nothing. No one is able to get close to it. Some say, it has an ability to travel to different worlds. Marines and pirates alike, spend their lives trying to capture that ship as its speed is match by no other." Ben told the two kids what he knew and what he had heard. Kai and Luffy were staring at Ben wide eyed as they were trying to imagine what the ship looked like.

"Wow! I hope that I get to see it one day. That is all I ask for," Kai whispered as she, one day, will become a sailor, so she can travel around the world to gather stories, legends, and history into books for others to read. It would be amazing to have at least a chapter written about _'The Shinigami'_.

While Ben was telling Kai and Luffy about _'The Shinigami',_ Shanks and Mihawk were talking to each other about the report of _'The Shinigami'_ being spotted in this East Blue. Maybe one of these years, she (_The Shinigami_) would choose a Captain.

**AN: I hope that all of you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write it. But the next chapter will hopefully come out sooner. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
